1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique that enables an information device to connect to a network through wireless communication to perform information processing. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-96495 discloses an electronic conferencing system including a conference server and a plurality of terminals, in which the terminals are connected to a network via access points through wireless communication.
For example, when a terminal is connected to a network via an access point through wireless communication, a profile indicating a setting for connecting to the network is installed in the terminal. However, the conventional technique does not include a mechanism to delete an installed profile using basic software (such as an operating system (OS)) or the like of the terminal when the terminal is disconnected from the network. Accordingly, while a profile is remaining without being deleted, a terminal once having connected to the network can connect to the network unconditionally (automatically) when entering again a connection range of the network even after having separated from the network. Therefore, sufficient network security cannot be ensured.